Secrets
by Tamakia'gss
Summary: Yumichika finally comes out of the closet. One-shot, please R&R. I just can't help but poke fun at him.


Secrets

By Tamakia'gss

Summary: Yumichika finally comes out of the closet.

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine. It's Tite Kubo's. I just abuse the characters.

---begin---

Captain Zaraki shifted impatiently in his seat. Yumichika, his fifth seat, had asked he and Ikkaku to come to some barely used training room in the 11th Squad barracks for an "important talk," and Captain Zaraki was _not_ looking forward to it. Ikkaku leaned casually against the wall.

"I'm really glad that the two of you are here," Yumichika began. His voice was calm and serious, but Captain Zaraki could see his pale face and sweating palms. The man was truly nervous.

"I need to get something off my chest. I've been deceiving all of you for a very long time and I just can't take it anymore."

Captain Zaraki shifted again, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. "Do I really want to know?" he asked gruffly.

"Probably not, but I need to say it anyway. Before I divulge, I humbly ask that my secret not leave this room. I'm afraid that if this got out, the other men in the squad would stop respecting me."

Well, that explained why Yachiru had been sent to Byakuya's manor on a "secret mission." The little girl was terrible at keeping secrets.

"This has plagued me for quite some time. I've tried to ignore it, but I just can't anymore. It's part of who I am, and I can't change."

Captain Zaraki saw Ikkaku give him a panicked glance, but he ignored it. The tension in the room was nearly palpable.

"I'm telling this to you two in the hope that you will support me."

Captain Zaraki grunted in a way that vaguely sounded like assent, while Ikkaku merely nodded and swallowed thickly.

"This is very hard for me, and I hope that neither of you will lose respect in my abilities."

"Get on with it!" Captain Zaraki said, wanting very much to punch someone or something through a series of walls. He wasn't good at all this touchy-feely crap.

"All right." Yumichika took a deep breath and slowly began. "I…"

Ikkaku leaned forward almost unconsciously, barely able to stand the suspense.

"I have a kido-based zanpakuto!" Yumichika finished in a rush, closing his eyes and recoiling as if expecting an attack.

The silence in the room was extremely unsettling. Yumichika opened his eyes to see Ikkaku staring at him with a glazed expression, his mouth partially open in shock. Captain Zaraki's visible eye had widened, but he gave no further expression.

"I know how awful it is to be the 11th Division, the best fighting squad, and have a kido-based zanpakuto!" Yumichika wailed, no longer able to contain himself. "I even call my sword by the wrong name so it'll get angry and only partially release, just to hide it from everybody. The only other people who know are dead."

"Oh," was all Captain Zaraki could say.

"I'm so so so sorry!" His voice trembled and he buried his head in his hands.

"Well, um…I guess it's not like it changes anything," Captain Zaraki said slowly, stalling the young man's cries.

"Yeah," Ikkaku offered shakily. "I mean, you're one of the best fighters in the squad, and if you can do all that without even fully releasing your sword, well, I mean, that's gotta count for something, right?" Ikkaku looked towards Captain Zaraki as if seeking help, but hell if he knew how to give it.

"So you guys are okay with it?" Yumichika asked, big rays of shiny hope practically shooting out of his eyes.

"Uhhh…yeah," Captain Zaraki said, feeling awkward. "Just…don't let it get out to the others."

"Thank you! Thank you so much," Yumichika said, earlier nervousness completely forgotten. "I think I'll go to the main dojo to spar as a celebration."

"Sure," Captain Zaraki said, still feeling uncomfortable. He and Ikkaku both stared at the man as he left the room and practically pranced away.

"Uh, Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that what you were expecting?"

Captain Zaraki watched Yumichika as he skipped around the corner. "No." He heaved himself to his feet, wondering who he should beat up to dispel the awkwardness that wouldn't seem to leave. "No," he repeated. "Not at all."

---end---

AN: This is definitely the shortest piece I have ever written. Essentially, the idea smacked me in the face, I wrote it down, proofread it once, and uploaded for you all. And _no_, I will not apologize for the slightly misleading summary. ^_^


End file.
